Why We Said Goodbye
by Baby Rose
Summary: Reposted and format fixed. I looked back on this and realized how screwed up the format was, so here it is again, readable this time. Squall wonders why he and Rinoa broke up, and wants to get her back.


**_Why We Said Goodbye_**  
  
  


_I remember Sunday mornings _

_Walkin on the beach _

_And that place we'd stop for breakfast _

_With the old red vinyl seats _

_The hours of the tide chart _

_The way the sunlight danced upon your face   
  
_

            Squall stared longingly out the window of his Deling home. Never would he have imagined himself living here, but Rinoa had talked to him, and insisted upon it. "Look at the gorgeous beach view!" she'd told him excitedly. And it was, even he had to admit the fact. Only two years after Ultimecia, the sorceress who attempted to screw the whole world over with her evil had been defeated by Squall and his companions, Rinoa included, they found a place to share. Thinking of Rinoa brought a smile to his usually stoic face. All the memories they shared were etched into his mind, even though she was gone. 

_That antique roller coaster _

_You just had to ride _

_I remember how you laughed at the terror in my eyes _

_The color and the detail, just like it was yesterday_   
  


            Two years after Ultimecia's defeat, and now, almost a year after Rinoa left. He couldn't even remember the reason why. Something I fucked up no doubt, he thought bitterly. Rinoa must've gotten tired of him. Or maybe she found someone better. He couldn't remember what had happened to make her leave. Somewhere deep inside, perhaps, he truly thought they would last forever. They'd been through so much together.was it so much to hope for? 

_And I remember how you held me _

_The night my father died _

_I didn't have to tell you, I just broke down and cried _

_You're sewn into the fabric the pieces of my life _

_And I just can't remember why we said good-bye_   
  


            Thinking of hard times brought Squall's father to mind. Laguna had been assassinated, much to Esthar citizens' surprise and sorrow. Many mourned the loss, and Squall had made sure justice was done. That night was the only time Rinoa Heartilly had ever seen him cry. He had just begun to create a real relationship with the father he'd missed having for eighteen years of his life, and then he was taken from him. Rinoa helped him more than she could ever know that night. In fact, she helped him in so many more ways than that when they lived together. He'd grown out of a deep shell, and he was happy with it. It was all thanks to her. Where would he go now without her? 

_Up and down this boardwalk _

_Lonely people sit _

I know it wasn't perfect, but nothin' ever is 

_The sails out in the harbor _

_Are searching for the wind_   
  


            Wondering why he was thinking of Rinoa so much, Squall realized just how much he missed her. He looked away from the window, over to the telephone on his nightstand. He questioned what she was doing now. Maybe he could finally remember why they said good-bye. He slowly reached for the phonebook, flipping through the thin pages to the H's. Heartilly found his fingers, and in a mechanical motion, he dialed the numbers. His ears heard the ringing, but his mind couldn't register the sound, for his heart pounded overtop of it. 

_I just had to call you _

_I had to hear your voice _

_To tell you I still love you _

_We still have a choice _

_You're sewn into the fabric, the pieces of my life _

_And I just can't remember why we said good-bye_  
  


            Rinoa's sweet hello suddenly filled his ears, and Squall barely kept his voice. "Rinny?" 

            A gasp was heard on the other end of the line, and then, "S-S-Squall? I…What is it?" 

            He felt as if he needed to pant for the air to reply…a choking feeling almost. "Rinoa…do you…do you remember why we broke up?" 

            She didn't reply to his question. A bit of an annoyed tone crept into her voice as she finally said, "Squall, why are you calling me?" 

            "Because I still love you, dammit! I still love you with every fabric of my being, Rinoa Heartilly. I can't live without you." Once again, Rinoa was silent. She thought about hanging up in his ear, but her hands would not permit it. Tears filled her eyes while his urgent words sunk in, and she realized that her heart was telling her the very same thing his had. She'd tried so hard to push him away from her mind, but to no avail.

            Finally giving in to the truth, Rinoa responded softly, "I...I still love you too, Squall." Tears blurred her vision, and they trickled down her cheeks as she admitted it. Squall could hardly believe what he'd heard. He'd expected a cold retort and a dial tone. But her voice still echoed in his mind, and he could hear her crying. 

_Everything I do _

_Leads me back to you_

_I know, I just can't let us go_  
  


            "So…where do we go from here?" Squall asked her, still clutching to the phone with sweat drenched palms. 

            "I'm not sure…do you want me back?" 

            "More than anything in the world." 

            "Okay then…we'll talk, okay? Can we just talk?" 

            "It's a start." 

_There must have been a reason _

_But I can't remember now _

_I know if I could hold you, we could work it out _

_You're sewn into the fabric, the pieces of my life _

_And girl lets give it one more try _

_Cause I just can't remember why we said good-bye_


End file.
